1515L
IntelliTouch (Worldwide) - E700813 IntelliTouch (EMEA) - E399324 AccuTouch (Worldwide) - E210772 AccuTouch (EMEA) - E344320 AccuTouch (China) - E109123 Enclosure Color Dark Gray Touch Technology & Capacity 5-Wire Resistive (AccuTouch®) - Single-Touch SAW (IntelliTouch® Surface Acoustic Wave) - Single Touch Diagonal Size 15'' diagonal, Active matrix TFT LCD (LED) Aspect Ratio 4:3 Active Area (mm) 12.0" x 9.0" / 304mm x 228mm Resolution 1024 x 768 @ 60, 70, 75 Hz, 65 Hz (Sun) Other Supported Resolutions 640 x 350 70 Hz 640 x 480 60, 72, 75 Hz 640 x 480 66 Hz (Mac) 720 x 400 at 70 Hz 800 x 600 at 56, 60, 72 or 75 Hz 832 x 624 at 75 Hz (Mac) 1024 x 768 65 Hz (Sun) 1024 x 768 60, 70, 75 Hz Viewing Angle Horizontal: ±80° or 160° total / Vertical: ±70° or 140° total Number of Colors 16.7 million Brightness (typical) LCD panel: 250 nits AccuTouch: 200 nits IntelliTouch: 225 nits Response Time-total (typical) 11.7 msec Contrast Ratio 700:1 Input Video Format Analog VGA Input Video Signal Connector Mini D-Sub 15-Pin VGA type Power Supply Internal AC, Optional external DC (power brick) Input Voltage AC: 100-240 VAC, 50/60 Hz; DC: +12VDC ±5% Input Connector AC: IEC 60320 C6 / DC: Coaxial power jack (2 mm pin diameter, 6.4 mm barrel diameter, 8.8 mm barrel length) Input Frequency Horizontal: 31.5-60.2 kHz / Vertical: 56.3-75 Hz Power Consumption (Typical) 13W Speakers No Speakers On Screen Display Controls (side): menu, up, down, select, power Settings: contrast, brightness, H/V position, RGB (color temp), clock, phase, recall Languages: English, German, Spanish, Japanese, French Lockouts: power, user controls Monitor Dimensions (with Stand) 13.8" x 12.2" x 6.9" / 350mm x 310mm x 175mm Shipping Box Dimensions 17.52" x 14.96" x 10.24" / 445mm x 380mm x 260mm Weight (with stand) 10.6 lb / 4.8 kg Weight (without stand) 7.3 lb / 3.3 kg Shipping Weight (With stand) 15.4 lb / 7.0 kg Operating Temperature 0°C to 40°C / 32°F to 104°F Storage Temperature -20°C to 60°C / -4°F to 140°F Humidity Operating: 20% to 80%; Storage: 10% to 90% Sealability Touchscreen sealed to bezel Touchscreen sealed to LCD MTBF 50,000 hours demonstrated Mounting Options 75 mm VESA mount Threaded-through mounting holes, under stand Other Features Security lock receptacle Warranty 3-year Extended Warranty Options 1 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 758588-000 2 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 930057-000 Elo Advance Unit Replacement (AUR) - Elo P/N: E67295-000 Regulatory approvals and declarations North America/Worldwide: UL, cUL, FCC, CE, Semko or Demko, VCCI, IC, RCM, Argentina S-Mark Asia: UL, cUL, FCC, CE, Semko, VCCI, IC, CCC, KC, RCM, BSMI, China RoHS, Argentina S-Mark What's in the Box QIG, User Manual CD, VGA cable, Serial cable (attached if support combo), power cord, USB cable Replacement DC Power Supply The monitor may also be powered with DC voltage. An optional 12V DC power brick, part number E005277, is available at additional cost. AC Power Cable A North American power cable is included with the part numbers available in the regions other than EMEA. European and UK AC power cables are included with the part numbers available for the EMEA region. AC power cables for power brick are also available at at additional cost: United States: E042259 Europe: E690013 United Kingdom: E235317 Cable Kit for Replacement Cables Elo P/N: E378229, available at additional cost. Optional IntelliTouch Stylus Pen Stylus pen with rubber tip, designed specifically for use with IntelliTouch or iTouch surface wave touch technology. Part number D82064-000, available at additional cost. Touch/Video/Audio/Accessory Cables: USB touch cable and VGA video cable are included. Optional Peripherals Magnetic Stripe Reader (Dark Gray MSR) – Elo P/N: E177037 Optional Stand Part number E245090, available at additional cost.